


Sweets

by tigereyes45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Finally an answer to the question, Fluff, M/M, debriel, if food/drinks taste like molecules then why do some angels eat/drink so much?, me trying to bring some logic to canon inconsistencies, spnrarepairbingo, spnrarepairbingo 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Dean and Gabriel relax on a couch in the bunker as they watch The Untouchables. Again.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm participating in the SPN rare ship bingo this year and this was the first request given to me based off my card. I've been in major Debriel feels lately so this was fun! I hope you enjoy. Happy Gabriel day! You know cause it's Tuesday & Groundhog's day. :) (No I'm not sorry.)

Gabe tries not to sigh as he and Dean watch The Untouchables for the sixth time this year. It was a decent movie, but six times felt like a bit much. He just couldn't understand how Dean was able to watch it so many times without growing tired of the plot.

"Can you actually taste sugar?"

"What?" Gabe moves off the arm of the couch as he turns to look at Dean. Why was he asking that out of nowhere?

"Can you actually taste sweets?" Dean repeats the question not with exasperation but mild curiosity. He holds his head up with his right hand perched up on the back of the couch. The hunter doesn't even bother to look away from the tv. Gabriel glances back at it as Wallace uncovers Capone's tax fraud.

Gabe stares at Dean. Was he suddenly interested in angel functionality? Why? He could get it up just as well as any human. Dean finally glances over in his direction. It's followed instantly by a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on. Stop looking at me as if I've grown a third head. Angels can't taste food. Cas said." 

So that's what this was. Gabriel makes a big show of sighing now. He lets out all the pent up sighs he had been withholding throughout the entirety of the movie. Gabriel stretches his arms out. For a second he's tempted to let a bit of his actual form out. To stretch all the way out towards the ceiling of the bunker. The chances of accidentally blinding Dean were too high to actually give in to the urge. Instead, he falls into Dean's lap. Arms now folded, comfortably under his head. "Did Cas say angels can't taste food or that they can taste every molecule within said food?"

Dean opens his mouth but quickly closes it again. Swallowing his words, perhaps even literally. "Uh,"

Gabe smirks. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Dean frowns at the tv. For a moment Gabe assumes he's satisfied Dean's curiosity. He folds his legs over each other over the couch's arm and makes himself. He was just about to roll his head back towards the tv too when his eye catches on Dean's furrowing brow. This conversation wasn't done yet. Finally, he breaks his silence again. "What's the difference?"

"For most angels the being able to taste so much makes consuming food and drinks," Gabriel pauses searching for the best word. Finally his tongue lands on, "unpleasant."

Dean looks down at Gabriel. The color of his green eyes would be difficult to make out in the dim light if he was human. Another perk to being an archangel. He could still see those hunter green jacket eyes even in pitch darkness. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that it's an acquired taste Dean-O. It's like," Gabe throws his hands up as he thinks. Dean swerves his head back. Barely getting his face out of the way of Gabe's hands in time. "like, well picture a pie."

"Done." Of course that wasn't difficult for him.

"Now imagine that pie contains not just one flavor of pie in it, but all the flavors of pie."

"That's a lot of pie." Gabriel could see the gears turning in Dean's head now. He also made out the sound of Dean's growling stomach. He'd get him some dinner and pie after the movie.

"Exactly!" Gabe sits up. "But somehow it all fits in a normal-sized pie, and every bite you take tastes of all the flavors of pie in the world at once. Scratch that, in the galaxy."

"Some of those are not going to taste good together."

The archangel shrugs. He leans against Dean's side. "Yeah but some taste really good together and you're tasting it all at one with every bite."

Dean leans his head from one side to the next as he mulls over the thought. "Okay."

"That's what eating is like for angels. We taste every different molecule the food is made of. Hundreds of thousands of bits of food in our mouth all at once in every bite."

Dean's nodding now. There's a shoot out happening in the movie. Which one Gabe wasn't sure of. At this point, he'd lost all interest in the film. He lays back down in Dean's lap. "So why do you eat so many sweets?"

Good question. Worst timing. Now he was actually craving something sweet. "Well at first it was out of curiosity. I wanted to know what humans' food tasted like when I first came down. News flash wasn't that great, but it was simpler. Less to take in when I ate it."

Dean's hand absentmindedly starts to comb through Gabe's hair. He wasn't paying attention to the movie at all now either. It had officially been regulated to background noise. "Then it became about keeping up my façade of being the trickster."

Gabriel frowns at the thought of Loki. Quickly he pushes on. "Eventually the food actually became enjoyable. It was easier to just passively take in the taste of it all, and sweets were the best! They became more sugary, so the molecules started tasting closer to one another. Which made it easier to stuff my face."

A faint smile forms at the edges of Dean's mouth. "So you like sweets because they all taste the same?" This was nice. Talking about something so casual. So much of their days were filled with monsters and world-ending notions. Dean was typically so stressed that they barely talked at all. Well more like he talked and Dean would listen as they worked. Gabriel was enjoying this change of pace so much that he almost forgot to answer Dean's question entirely.

"Not exactly. It's like I can tune out more while eating them. I don't have to think about how the molecules are supposed to taste together to actually taste them anymore. Passively tasting."

"Oh. So it's like beer. Some of it you just drink to drink and the taste stops mattering."

"Yeah. Sure big guy. Only I do it for the opposite effect."

Dean stops running his fingers through Gabe's hair to scratch at his chin. "Okay I think I get why you eat sweets. So why do you eat them in my bed?"

"Why not?" He rolls over in Dean's lap. Now on his side and able to watch the movie. People were yelling at each other, but that was all Gabe could pick up.

"Because I actually sleep unlike you and I enjoy a clean bed."

Okay this wasn't going to get dropped. He rolls back around to face Dean again. "Yeah and I enjoy a snack on occasion." Gabe playfully cups the side of Dean's cheek in his hands. "Beside sometimes I need a pick me up after our fun."

"You have wings. You can bamf anywhere, eat, then come back." Dean insists and Gabe could tell he was just annoyed more so than anything else.

"Yeah, but why go through that all that effort when I'm already in your bed."

Dean looks down at Gabe. A dull, tired expression on his face. "I'm not going to get you to stop, am I?"

"Nope." Perhaps he's won this already.

"Alright." Dean pushes Gabe out of his lap.

"Hey!" Gabe sits up on the ground as Dean walks away. "Dean-O where are you going?

"To angel proof my room."

Gabe rolls his eyes. "Come on you're not going to do that."

"Oh really? I've got the chalk in my room."

Gabriel scoffs. "Yeah right." After a few moments. "Dean! Dean come on! You're not really gonna kick me out just because of a few candy wrappers are you?" Gabriel stands up staring at the hall Dean just left through. No answer, but he can hear Dean start sprinting down the hall now. Realizing Dean might actually go through with it Gabriel unfurls his wings. The race had already begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first SPN fanfic I've ever started and finished. Any constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
